


Hopeless

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 24 of 30<br/>Prompt: Hopeless<br/>Character: Same Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

With the life Sam Winchester led, you would think he was all out of hope.  
You would be right.  
His hope lessened every year, going down steadily with jumps every now and then with each event that made his life worse.  
His death actually raised it a bit, him secretly hoping for death.  
Resurrection made it go lower than before he died.  
Dean's deal and death made the gauge lower and lower, rising with the chance of saving people with his abilities.  
Deans resurrection, made it jump and fall slowly down.  
The Apocalypse made it sink heavier than a cement block in a river, Lucifer's arrival making that gauge almost empty.  
He ran on empty for years before taking the deal.  
Giving up was his happiest moment.

Giving up.  
That's what it means to be a Winchester.


End file.
